Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems may be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf of, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing device to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computing devices to users of a data center. The single physical computing device may create, maintain, delete, or otherwise manage virtual machines in a dynamic manner. In some scenarios, various computing devices may be associated with different combinations of operating systems or operating system configurations, virtualized hardware resources and software applications to enable a computing device to provide different desired functionalities, or to provide similar functionalities more efficiently. Further, virtual machines may themselves be partitioned into multiple isolated virtual systems, sometimes referred to as “containers.” The virtual machine controls allocation of resources such as processing power and memory, and each container has its own process and network space in which the container may, for example, execute software programs.
In such a system, a service provider may provide virtual machine resources to many different users, and may operate disparate physical computing devices that communicate with each other and with external resources over any number of networks and sub-networks of varying types. Such systems may benefit from monitoring of network traffic for potentially malicious communications. To analyze communications and resources, network monitoring services can make use of aggregated, up-to-date information about hackers and other bad actors, malware and other malicious code and communications, viruses, compromised systems, and other threats to data security and system control and reliability. Such information can be provided in, for example, a threat intelligence feed.